


What They Really Are.

by token_teabagger



Series: What We Really Are. [1]
Category: Naruto, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Consent Play, F/M, Heterosexuality, Mommy Issues, Resistance, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/token_teabagger/pseuds/token_teabagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good. Mama's got more where that came from," whispered Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Really Are.

"Pearl you're hurting me!" Cried Greg, struggling against the ivory tentacles keeping him tethered to the bedposts. A fat anime drop of nervous sweat glistened at his temple before sliding down his face. 

"Good. Mama's got more where that came from," whispered Pearl. Greg was kind of freaked out, and not really turned on. Tentacles weren't anything new, not after being with Rose Quartz, but they were so different in shape that Greg couldn't get it out of his head that he was going to have his many cavities plundered by a Squidward look-a-like's many squirmy appendages.

Looking on from outside the car wash was Lapis, who had come to get her gem waxed. Hearing Greg cry out, she had stopped herself from going inside to help to instead loom from outside, overlooking the steamy events that were starting to get her tentacles to wiggle out from her dress, starved to plunge deep inside a man's chamber and rid it of all its secrets. 

"Pearl! Oh, not Pearl. Heh... I thought you looked a little too blue, miss..?" Mayor Dewey came out of his car, approaching the wash in search of its attendant, but finding a Crystal Gem he hadn't seen or heard of before. "Lapis... LAZULI." Screeched Lapis in a demonic voice, her many tentacles grabbing Dewey at the ankles, wrists, throat, and midsection. Others were hard at work ripping his pants above.

Far up above, Rose Quartz was watching them from Gem-Ninja Heaven while dumping a steaming hot load of pink crystals into Itachi's open mouthing ( the equivalent of gem poop. ) Tears welled in her eyes, watching the two gems take advantage of weak humans male as she'd always planned. "My dream... my dream has been realized!" She hollered to the pink clouds above while grinding her five inch heel into Itachi's peculiarly weasel shaped penis.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> The Itachi/Rose ( Rachi ) ship was inspired by another fanfic on here that really touched my life.


End file.
